


How He—wait for it—*Became* Legendary

by zvi



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Humor, Origin Story, Pre-Series, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cereta requested Leverage crossovers, to celebrate the impending second season premiere.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How He—wait for it—*Became* Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Cereta requested Leverage crossovers, to celebrate the impending second season premiere.

Barney has one deep, dark secret about his past. All of his—wait for it—legendary rules had been taught to him, not by a master, but a mistress.

For reasons that were lost in the mists of drugsmoke and beer fumes, his mother had joined the last wealthy Ashram in America when he was thirteen. Barney had assumed the whole thing would be the same boring yoga and yogurt joke as the last time she'd gone for spiritual enlightenment.

But the first day of class, he'd noticed the Master's second assistant, a gorgeous brunette with a generous giggle. The guided meditation was supposed to be about flowers, but the word she was chanting was, "Diamonds."


End file.
